


Magic Works

by Endora89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Milo y Afrodita a causa de un choque entre la técnica de Saga y un hechizo de Dumbledore terminan en Hogwarts y poco a poco irán conviviendo con Harry y sus amigos.Crossover





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los peronajes de Sainte Seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Harry Pottery el mundo magico no me pertenecen son propedad de J.K. Rowlin. Hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro y con respeto.

**Magic Works**

  
  
  
  


Capítulo 1

  
  
  
Habían pasado cerca de tres meses desde que Afrodita y yo llegamos a Hogwarts… Todo había sido por Saga y Dumbledore…  
  
  
_Saga nos regañaba nuevamente, que estábamos desperdiciando nuestra segunda oportunidad, que no habíamos sido revividos para estar como perros y gatos, sino para aprender a hacer trabajo en equipo, que debía ser como en el muro de los lamentos o Asgard…  
  
  
¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación de estar en la cámara del Patriarca? Shion y Aioros habían ido en una misión con Athena y los caballeros de bronce y dejado a cargo a Saga ¿Buena idea o Mala idea? Aun no lo sé. Supongo que, si Saga sigue apuntándonos con su dedo índice a Afrodita y a mí, otros cinco minutos más, lo sabremos.  
  
  
“¿Pero es que acaso no toman en serio esta nueva oportunidad?” había puesto sus brazos en jarra sobre su cintura “Podemos vivir nuevamente para 88 caballeros, para demostrar lo que de verdad valemos y nuestras verdaderas lealtades” su cara estaba empezando a enrojecer, Aldebaran y Dohko estaban sentados en una esquina de la oficina con sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, su postura relajada y los ojos cerrados de Tauro me indicaban que ninguno abogaría por nuestra situación, quizás pensaban que en verdad nos lo merecíamos.  
  
  
“Saga…” Afrodita tomo la palabra y yo no pude más que voltear a verlo, había estado mordiéndome la lengua precisamente para que este regaño no durase más, pero ahí estaba de nuevo el petulante rubio arruinando algo, bueno por lo menos sería motivo para seguir enemistado con él. “Fuimos revividos” continuo con un aire bastante calmo “Sí, ¿Pero para qué, para morir de nuevo?” ahora sí tenía toda mi atención. “Lo sé” levanto la mano en el aire cortando el reproche de Saga, eso me impresiono “Sé que somos guerreros, sé que para eso nos criaron… Todo lo sé. Pero ya no sé si pueda lidiar con esto de nuevo. Vivir para morir…” apretó sus puños tensionando los hombros al decir estas palabras, algo completamente diferente a la reacción que tuve yo al escucharlas, mis hombros cayeron y mis brazos se sintieron algo lánguidos.  
  
  
“Afrodita… somos guerreros, no podemos darnos el lujo de sentir capricho” Saga tenía una mirada de profunda comprensión y por el rabillo del ojo vi que Aldebaran había abierto los ojos y junto a Dohko prestaban completa atención a Afrodita.  
  
  
“Caprichos… ¿El enojarme por la vida que me tocó vivir es un capricho? Quizá sea algo innecesario dado que no se hacer otra cosa, pero no creo que sea un capricho” ahora era él quien estaba rojo.  
  
  
“Comportarse como chiquillos y pelearse en cada entrenamiento por qué ‘me siento frustrado’ es un capricho”  
  
  
“Mira quien lo dice” las palabras brotaron de mi boca sin siquiera darme cuenta “Habla el que vivió encaprichado trece años y por el que murieron muchos hombres e incluso niños, por su capricho” Saga y los demás abrieron los ojos con asombro, ese era un tema tabú del cual ya no hablábamos más. Mi cerebro me decía que le dijera que lo sentía, pero la realidad era que no lo sentía en absoluto.  
  
  
“Y cargo con mis culpas, por eso quiero que demos lo mejor de nosotros ahora…” Saga se tocaba el puente de la nariz, no sé si con fastidio o como excusa para no vernos a los ojos.  
  
  
“¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros con tus culpas, por qué tenemos que cargar con ellas también?” Afrodita bajo la mirada “Yo tengo mis propias culpas, y ni siquiera se me permite reflexionar sobre ellas”  
  
  
“No tienes quince años Afrodita, ¿Quieres reflexionar sobre algo? Hazlo en tu templo a solas” Saga tampoco quería mirarnos.  
  
  
“Ni siquiera sé qué demonios se siente tener quince años”  
  
  
“¡Bueno, ya basta!” Saga al fin levanto la vista.  
  
  
“No te atrevas a decirme que me calle” Afrodita lo encaro, y ya podía sentir el aire de una pelea de verdad ahí. Aunque los demás seguían sin decir nada, los vi erguirse en su asiento, a la espera de intervenir si se disparaba algo, supuse.  
  
  
“Yo también quiero vivir” salió de mi boca “Saber lo que es un amigo… compañero de armas, lo sé. Pero un amigo…”  
  
  
“Basta los dos, si quieren saber que es un amigo intenten serlo, por lo menos” Saga comenzaba a irritarse con los dos.  
  
  
“Deja de huir de esto Saga…” Afrodita de nuevo levanto la voz.  
  
  
“Huir… Los estoy escuchando ¿No?” apretó los ojos “Si de verdad quisiera huir de sus idioteces haría esto…” abrió los ojos de repente provocando que Afrodita y yo diéramos un respingo “A otra dimensión”  
  
  
Lo último que vi fue a Aldebaran y Dohko levantarse de sus sillas de un rápido movimiento y después sólo un vacío, un fondo negro pero iluminado por lo que parecían estrellas.  
Gire a mi alrededor, sentía como si flotase en el medio de la nada. Vi a Afrodita al lado mío.  
  
  
“¿Dónde estamos?” le pregunte a la vez a él a la vez al vacío que se extendía delante de mis ojos.  
}  
  
“La otra dimensión” suspiro “Se hartó de nosotros supongo… ¿Ya te había trasportado con él no?”  
  
  
“Si…” una profunda voz de hombre mayor resonó de repente, claramente no era Saga “¿Oyes eso?”  
  
  
“Si… Parece Latín…” la voz se escuchaba más claramente “Habla de una ayuda… va en rima…”  
  
  
“Una luz…” señale atrás de nosotros, la vi cuando gire, era una luz verde “De ahí viene la voz…”  
  
  
“Espera, no vayas ¡Milo!” Afrodita me tomo del brazo e intento jalarme “¿No sientes que debemos ir?”  
  
  
“No”  
  
  
Muy tarde, la luz nos engullo como si de un agujero negro se tratase. Al final de la luz lo primero que vi fue a un chico de gafas de montura redonda y a dos adultos con vestido.  
  
  
“¿Quiénes son ustedes?” pregunte poniéndome en guardia, el hombre alto y de pelo negro que frunció el entrecejo en cuanto me vio, se puso frente a chico y me apunto con un palo.  
  
  
“Eso es lo que yo quiero saber ¿Quién demonios son?”  
  
  
“Baja ese palo” casi le gruñí.  
  
  
“Milo… cálmate. ¿Dónde estamos? O mejor dicho ¿Dónde y en que época estamos?” mire por el rabillo del ojo a Afrodita dirigirse al anciano de larga barba que en su mano sostenía otro palo tallado a manera nudosa.  
  
  
“Nosotros hacemos las preguntas” siseo el hombre de negro asiendo más fuertemente su palo, apuntándolo a mi cara.  
  
  
“Calma Severus, seguro hay una explicación a todo esto” le hizo un gesto con la mano para que bajara su palo.  
  
  
“Deja de apuntarme con eso amigo, o esto se pondrá feo” le dije activando mi cosmos y mostrando a Antares.  
  
  
“Milo, deja eso. Necesitamos saber todo por las buenas, nosotros somos quienes llegamos aquí” Afrodita tomo mi brazo.  
  
  
“Así es” volvió a sisear el hombre de negro, que de verdad comenzaba a exasperarme.  
  
  
“¡Cállate!” me solté del agarre de Afrodita y di un par de pasos decidido a mostrarle quien era yo. Le regale una sonrisa de medio lado mientras me acercaba a él.  
  
  
“Petrificus totalus” un rayo salió del palo ese y me dio directamente al pecho.  
  
  
Y no sentí más nada. Vi vertiginosamente el camino de la pared al techo, pero no podía moverme o hablar, sólo veía el techo qué rayos era ese palo…  
  
  
“Lamento lo de su amigo” era la voz del anciano, poniéndole atención ahora, era la voz que escuche provenir de la luz verde.  
  
  
“Si… no está muerto ¿Verdad?” acaso estaba ¿asustado?  
  
  
“No, sólo lo petrifique” vi que el niño se acercaba a mí, pero una mano pálida lo tomaba del hombro y lo quitaba de mi campo de visión.  
  
  
“Ahora… ¿Gusta tomar té?” el anciano volvía a hablar… té, si claro Afrodita no caería en eso.  
  
  
“De rosas, si no es molestia” ¿Qué? Voy a matarte pez. ¿Cómo se te ocurre jugar al té con quienes me dejaron así? ¿Qué sigue, ponerte un vestido al igual que ellos?  
  
  
“Claro que no” sólo escuche un chasquido. Y los pasos de todos fueron hacia mi lado derecho.  
  
  
“Quienes son ustedes?” de nuevo el anciano.  
  
  
“Invasores, es lo que son”  
  
  
“Severus, por favor”  
  
  
“Mi nombre es Afrodita y mi amigo… es Milo” hubo una especie de puff… ¿puff, qué rayos estaba pasando? “Oh… vaya” Afrodita sonaba sorprendido “El té ha aparecido, solamente así…” sospechaba que esas palabras no las decía solamente de sorpresa, sino para que yo lo supiese.  
  
  
“Usted pregunto la época… ¿De qué año vienen?” el anciano sonaba extremadamente amable, si hubiera podido me habría estremecido.  
  
  
“1990”  
  
  
“1996” el anciano hizo una pausa “No es tanto ¿De dónde vienen?”  
  
  
“Atenas… Grecia”  
  
  
“¿Qué buscan aquí?” de nuevo ese sujeto irritante.  
  
  
“Nada, ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos” un gruñido por parte del tipo, vaya la pedantería de Afrodita estaba comenzando a agradarme. “Eso me hace llegar al siguiente punto, ¿En qué lugar estamos? Es casi la misma época y ustedes llevan ropas medievales, además, este debe ser una especie de castillo” en ese momento note los muros de piedra.  
  
  
“Claro, claro. Le responderé lo que quiera. Sólo una última pregunta. Me ha dicho sus nombres, pero no quienes son…”  
  
  
“Así que lo noto. Bien, supongo que lo sabría de todas maneras. Somos caballeros de Athena.”  
  
  
“¿Caballeros?” el anciano parecía sorprendido.  
  
  
“Athena es una Diosa Griega, pero no sé qué sea eso de caballeros” El hombre de negro sonaba un poco perplejo, quizá creía que le mentíamos.  
  
  
“¿No saben de los Caballeros del Zodiaco?” sentí más que asombro, algo de temor en su voz.  
  
  
“Lo que sé es que tienen una energía poderosa… ¿magia, quizá?” el anciano seguía calmado, pero se escuchaba profundamente intrigado.  
  
  
“Magia… yo no le llamaría así, aunque podría ser… nosotros manejamos nuestro cosmos, la fuerza interior que viene del universo y podemos manejarla en diferentes planos para que se manifieste de diferentes formas… ¿ustedes? ...”  
  
  
“Ya entiendo, es algo parecido a la magia. Este es el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería” ¿Magia… hechicería? “Estamos en una parte de Londres cercana a Escocia.”  
  
  
“Ya veo…”  
  
  
“¿No lo duda usted?”  
  
  
“No tengo por qué hacerlo, siento algo. Y no es el hecho de que su amigo de negro haya dejado como piedra a mi compañero, o el té apareciendo, así como así… aquí hay algo, en este lugar… lo siento.” Casi podía sentir el estremecimiento de Afrodita, el cual se notó en su voz.  
  
  
“Profesor…” interrumpió de nuevo la profunda y seseante voz del hombre de negro “Creo que va siendo hora de que Potter se retire a la torre”  
  
  
“¿Qué?” por primera vez desde que estaba ahí escuche la voz del crio, que debería estar cerca de la adolescencia o en ella ya que su voz denotaba ese estado entre dejar de ser niño y los quiebres de voz adolescentes. “¿Por qué?”  
  
  
“Porque es hora de discutir por qué ha pasado esto y qué haremos ahora señor Potter, algo en lo que usted no puede ayudar”  
  
  
“Pero Profesor Snape, yo estuve aquí todo el tiempo” el tono era por demás suplicante e indignado.  
  
  
“Error mío…” el hombre de negro bajo un poco el tono.  
  
  
“¿Profesor Dumbledore?” su voz sonaba suplicante.  
  
  
“Lo siento Harry, pero el profesor Snape tiene razón, ya es hora de que subas con tus amigos a la torre” su voz era tranquilizadora, pero firme. En definitiva, sabia como hacer que los demás le hicieran caso.  
  
  
Escuche como una silla era arrastrada abruptamente y unos pasos molestos se dirigían al sur.  
  
  
“Buenas noches Harry” de nuevo el anciano, supuse era otra estrategia para calmar al chico.  
  
  
“Buenas noches profesor”  
  
  
La puerta se cerró. Todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos.  
  
  
“Tendremos que averiguar cómo fue que llegaron aquí…” el anciano suspiro.  
  
  
“Puedo sentir una energía emanar de ustedes similar a la que despedimos los magos, si estaban en el medio de una explosión de este tipo de energía quizá hubo un choque entre esa energía y la magia del director al hacer el hechizo convocador…”  
  
  
“Eso Severus, es lo más posible…”  
  
  
“Si, creo que fue así, estábamos en el medio de una técnica de un compañero y hemos escuchado su voz en latín, vimos una luz verde y Milo” hizo énfasis en mi nombre y casi juraría que sentí su mirada sobre mi “La siguió y fue cuando cruzamos su… ¿chimenea?... ¿Esas son llamas verdes?” Afrodita pareció percatarse en el detalle de que atravesamos fuego sin quemarnos… algo en lo que yo tampoco había reparado. No había tenido el suficiente tiempo de analizar esa situación, que por demás me parecía absurda e imposible. Quizá Saga nos mandó a su versión del infierno donde viviremos eternamente confundidos.  
  
  
“Si entraron por ahí al crearse un portal entre las dimensiones, quizá se pueda hacer lo mismo, o por lo menos comunicarnos con alguien de allá, si la conexión sigue abierta… otra cosa seria si ya se hubiese cerrado.”  
  
  
Escuche el sonido de la porcelana chocar entre sí, ¿De verdad alguien podía tomar el té en esas circunstancias?  
  
  
“Bueno, bueno. Muchachos. No hay por qué alarmarse todavía” ¿Todavía? En serio esos eran los ánimos del anciano. “Tendremos que hacer lo posible y lo imposible también para intentar llevarlos a su dimensión. Por el momento deben descansar, el efecto del hechizo en tu amigo pasará pronto Afrodita… comprenderás que no puedo quitárselo ahora, debe de estar alterado después de escuchar esto y después de todo este es un colegio, hay muchos alumnos aquí y no los pondré en riesgo a pesar de que no crea que representan algún peligro, no dejan de ser extraños”  
  
  
“Claro…” sentí una mirada sobre mí.  
  
  
“Pasarán esta noche en la enfermería y mañana que nos hayamos despejado y calmado, intentaremos que se vayan de la misma forma en que llegaron” hubo un pequeño silencio “Ahora permítanme llevarlos allá y hablar con Madame Ponfrey sobre su situación”  
  
  
“Mañana todo Gryffindor sabrá lo que paso y si lo sabe Gryffindor lo sabrá todo el castillo Director, mejor hablaremos con Potter, si es que esto no se soluciona pronto habrá que tomar medidas al respecto, los padres y el Wizengamot estarán ansiosos de saber que hemos traído aquí a dos desconocidos los cuales no sabemos si siquiera sean magos”  
  
  
“Oh pero Severus, hay algo de magia en ellos, si no, sólo verían ruinas”  
  
  
¿Ruinas?  
  
  
Lo siguiente que supe después de que el anciano dijera Levicorpus fue que flotaba sobre el suelo y me movía cerca de ellos. Pasamos pasadizos, pasillos, corredores, todo parecía tétrico, las pinturas roncaban y algunas murmuraban, las armaduras parecían tener vida y vigilarnos, cuando cruzamos un rellano sin techo, vi las estrellas y la luna, por lo menos, parecían seguir siendo las mismas que siempre contemplé.  
  
  
Llegamos a otra habitación de techo extremadamente alto y sentí que me dejaban en algún lugar apartado del piso, si esa era la enfermería debería ser una cama.  
  
  
“¿Pasa algo Director?” la voz de una mujer me sobresalto, parecía que tenía carácter.  
  
  
“Ah, madame Pomfrey” su voz era tan jovial que me helo la sangre, escuche un gruñido detrás.  
  
  
“Albus… ¿Qué es esto?” escuche unos pasos y vi un dedo apuntarme como si yo fuese un objeto repugnante.  
  
  
“Ellos son mis invitados esta noche” ni siquiera se inmuto ¿Es que acaso le pasaban cosas así muy a menudo?  
  
  
“¿Invitados? Espero me des más explicaciones que esa, o en mi enfermería no se quedan” vaya… que mujer tan interesante.  
  
  
“Claro mi querida Poppy, vamos a tu despacho” más pasos que se dirigieron a mi derecha “Severus hazles compañía en lo que regreso, Afrodita puede ponerse cómodo” ¿Hazles compañía? Claro, como no, tan ameno que se ve el tipo, seguro ahorita nos cuenta chistes.  
  
  
El tiempo paso en silencio, escuché un rechinido a mi izquierda y supuse que sería Afrodita tomando lugar en una cama. Nadie hablo hasta que los pasos y las voces del anciano y la mujer malhumorada se escucharon de nuevo.  
  
  
“Mañana Albus, quiero este asunto resuelto para mañana. No quiero a ninguno de mis estudiantes en peligro.” Sentencio la mujer con un tono que no aceptaba reproches.  
  
  
“Y no lo estarán Poppy, te lo aseguro” la mujer gruño. “Vamos Severus, debemos descansar para poder dar con la solución mañana” dar con la solución ¿Qué es esto la lotería? “Afrodita, Milo, ustedes también deben de descansar, los veremos mañana. Antes de irme ¿Afrodita desea usted algo de comer?”  
  
  
“Eh… no, gracias” que educado parecía.  
  
  
Los pasos se escucharon de nuevo y una puerta se cerró, todo quedo en silencio unos segundos.  
  
  
“Ya que son los… ‘invitados’ de Albus, estaré disponible en mi despacho por si desean alguna cosa.” Escuche gruñidos de nuevo y finalmente pasos.  
  
  
“Se fue…” dijo Afrodita “Movió su varita alrededor de nosotros y siento una energía aquí, debe ser algo para que no salgamos” yo también la sentía “Por ahora no nos queda más que estar tranquilos, así que cuando se te pase el hechizo no quiero escenitas, hay que ser muy inteligentes Milo” la cama rechino de nuevo y lo vi a un palmo de mi rostro “Deja de hacer tonterías” de nuevo rechino el colchón, supongo se acomodó para dormir, aun así eso le llevo casi una hora, escuche sus ronquidos al lado y como si estos fueran un arrullo consolador de que no estaba ahí solo, me dormí también.  
_  
  
  
  
Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

  
  
  
_A la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos y me encontré de nuevo con esa habitación tipo medieval de techos altos, gire mi cabeza y quise erguirme de un rápido movimiento y cada musculo y hueso de mi cuerpo hasta el cuello dolió, la cabeza también me dio vueltas y sentí como si alguien la hubiera golpeado muy fuerte, proferí una maldición en voz alta.  
  
  
“Milo… cálmate” escuché la voz de Afrodita y sentí una mano en mi hombro.  
  
  
“Es normal que se sienta acalambrado” la voz de la mujer malhumorada se dejó escuchar y retumbo en cada piedra del lugar al igual que sus pasos “Hágame espacio señor Afrodita”  
  
  
“Claro”  
  
  
“Beba esto” me extendió un vial cuyo color no me decía que fuese nada bueno, así que me rehusé “Allá usted si prefiere sentir esa sensación en cada hueso y musculo” me miro con suficiencia y cierto deleite.  
  
  
Acerque mi rostro al vial y destense mis labios, en cuanto esa sustancia viscosa penetro en mi boca un horrible sabor invadió cada una de mis papilas gustativas “¿Qué es eso, veneno?” tosí un poco “¿A caso quiere matarme?”  
  
  
“Veneno… no querido. Si esto fuese veneno sabría a pastelillos de frutas”  
  
  
Trague saliva y apreté las sabanas con las manos, fue cuando lo note, mis músculos se estaban destensando y ahora podía moverlos sin dolor. No tuve más remedio que tragarme lo que venía en el vial con todo y mi orgullo.  
  
  
“¿Qué le ha dado?” pregunto Afrodita, mis ojos buscaron su figura la cual estaba sobre la cama, se le veía tranquilo, con una mano en su mentón y la pierna cruzada sobre la otra, como se notaba que él no había tenido que tomar nada de esas horribles medicinas.  
  
  
“Una poción para relajar los músculos, le servirá también para el dolor de cabeza” hablo ella cerrando el vial con un corcho y metiéndolo en la bolsa de su delantal blanco.  
  
  
¿Poción? “¿Y usted como sabe que me duele la cabeza?” pregunte intrigado con ese conocimiento, ni siquiera habíamos cruzado media palabra antes de que llegara con el vial.  
  
  
“El petrificus Totalus te paraliza y te deja en una misma posición por horas, así debió de haberse dormido usted y el dolor de cabeza es obvio, después de haber caído con todo su peso muerto a causa de la maldición” me volvió a mirar con suficiencia antes de salir del lugar.  
  
  
“Afrodita… ¿qué está pasando? Pensé que habría sido todo un sueño.” Le dije casi con la esperanza de escuchar que él se sentía igual. Me senté en la cama y lo observe hasta que levanto su mirada y la fijo en la mía.  
  
  
“No lo sé con exactitud Milo, lo que conversamos anoche esos dos hombres y yo es todo lo que puedo darte y escuchaste todo” asentí “Para serte sincero esperaba que fuese un truco de Saga, como castigo o algo así, pero parece que esto es real.”  
  
  
“¡Maldición!” golpee con mis puños los costados de la cama.  
  
  
“Escúchame Milo, pon mucha atención a lo que te diré, que no pienso repetirlo” se puso muy serio y se levantó caminando hasta que se sentó conmigo en la cama “No sabemos dónde estamos con exactitud, no sabemos si podemos comunicarnos con los demás al santuario o si acaso hay una mínima posibilidad de volver, estamos aquí a merced de lo que el Director y el señor Snape puedan hacer por nosotros. Así que no hagas nada estúpido. ¿Me entiendes? Por ahora estamos en calidad de ‘amigos’ del director, pero cualquier paso en falso y nos pueden llevar a las mazmorras o qué sé yo, podríamos pasar a ser sus prisioneros y ya viste que no son personas comunes a demás nos superan en número… Ya sé, lo sé. Somos caballeros y el ataque de Sanpe nos tomó por sorpresa al no saber a lo que nos enfrentábamos. Pero tranquilízate y siente todo a nuestro alrededor. Este castillo no es normal, hay algo de ‘vida’ en él. No sabemos si pudiéramos escapar en dado caso de no poder volver a casa, y no sabemos si Saga pueda llegar hasta aquí con sus técnicas. Así que no nos queda más que dejar que todo fluya con calma.”  
  
  
Me miraba decidido y todo lo que me dijo me hizo recapacitar, estábamos rodeados en una escuela llena de… ¿magos? En un mundo que no conocíamos en una época acorde a la nuestra y a la vez que se veía tan retrograda. Lo mejor era mantener un perfil bajo hasta que supiéramos que hacer o Saga viniera por nosotros… que vergüenza pensar esto último. “Bien” asentí y dejo de mirarme de esa forma tan acusadora y se tranquilizó un poco.  
  
  
“¿Qué te parecieron?”  
  
  
“Escalofriantes” me miro a los ojos “La forma en cómo pueden lanzar hechizos con sus varitas no es como los ilusionistas hacen sus trucos, ellos de verdad tiene magia Milo. El sujeto de negro es muy desdeñoso y desconfiado, por otra parte la amabilidad del anciano me hace desconfiar aún más.” No era al único al que le dio escalofríos esa actitud, bien.  
  
  
“Eso pensé, a pesar de estar paralizado, algo me hace desconfiar…”  
  
  
“Pero no del todo” asentí, tenía razón.  
  
  
“Creo que nuestra oportunidad de saber cómo son las cosas por aquí es hablar con el chico que estaba anoche con nosotros. Pero no podemos hablar con él, o salir de aquí”  
  
  
“¿Cómo?”  
  
  
“Hay una especie de barrera protectora, alrededor de nuestras camas, no podemos salir, pero ellos pueden entrar.”  
  
  
“Ya veo…” pero llego a mí una idea, que además aliviaría un deseo que tenía en esos momentos “¡Ey… señora!”  
  
  
“¿Qué haces Milo?”  
  
  
“¿Cuál señora?” la mujer malhumorada salió de su despacho “Soy madame Pomfrey, la medibruja de la escuela”  
  
  
“Lo siento, madame Pomfrey. Tengo ganas de ir al baño…”  
  
  
“Oh… ya veo”  
  
  
“Bien, tome mi mano. Y no intente nada.”  
  
  
“No lo haré” la tomé de la mano y fue así como pude salir del circulo que menciono Afrodita y no sólo eso, pude verlo ligeramente en el piso, de un color azul vaporoso. Me llevo hasta el baño y me dijo ‘Lo estoy vigilando, no intente nada.’ Tarde más de un minuto en orinar, era escalofriante el sólo pensar que había alguien más vigilándome mientras lo hacía.  
  
  
Al regresar la mujer le pregunto a Afrodita si necesitaba ir y él asintió, le hice una seña para que mirara al piso y que pudiera ver lo que yo. Cuando volvieron se sentó junto a mí en la cama.  
  
  
“Si necesitan algo más avísenme, pronto servirán el desayuno”  
  
  
“Gracias Madame” dijimos al unísono, mi corazón latía en ansias de esperar que la mujer se fuera y poder al fin hablar con Afrodita.  
  
  
“¿Lo viste?” dije al fin en un tono bajo, pero sin contener del todo mi emoción.  
  
  
“Si… lo vi. El circulo en el piso, es tan poderosa su energía que adquirió forma y color. Supongo que ellos pueden verlo al ser quienes lanzan el hechizo”  
  
  
“Ah, buenos días” saltamos en nuestro lugar, ni siquiera oímos o sentimos entrar a alguien “Decidí traerles yo mismo el desayuno si no les molesta. Es lo mismo que serviremos en el Gran comedor” unas charolas llegaron flotando detrás de él “Al ser el director no puedo faltar al desayuno, pero quiero que sepan que estamos trabajando en devolverlos a su dimensión. Anoche me pude comunicar con su amigo Saga, o por lo menos así está firmado el pergamino.”  
  
  
Nos sobresaltamos y nos levantamos en ese momento de la cama, Saga había podido comunicarse y el que el anciano supiese de él era un indicio de que no nos mentía, o por lo menos eso quería creer por el momento, quien sabe qué clase de trucos hubiera en ese lugar.  
  
  
“Albus, eres tú” la mujer entro al lugar un poco agitada y al ver al anciano supiro y movió su palo nuevamente.  
  
  
“Gracias Poppy” él hombre agito su palo y apareció frente a nosotros una mesa redonda pequeña y dos sillas. Movió de nuevo su mano y las charolas se posaron sobre la mesa.  
  
  
“Dijo usted que se comunicó con Saga…” Afrodita paso su vista de la mesa al anciano, el cual ahora que notaba era alto y de unos ojos azules chispeantes… si eso era posible, nos miraba analizándonos detrás de sus gafas de montura de media luna, las cuales acomodo en su nariz algo torcida.  
  
  
“Así es, anoche cuando el profesor Snape y yo volvimos a mi despacho tratamos varias teorías al respecto de su llegada y decidimos intentar enviar un mensaje a su dimensión, para saber si el portal seguía abierto, envié un pergamino con una nota y minutos después recibí la respuesta. Convenimos intentar si su amigo podría cruzar para venir por ustedes…”  
  
  
“Algo tonto y absolutamente arriesgado” el hombre de negro estaba en la puerta “Así como no poner un hechizo silenciador”  
  
  
“Los chicos aún no se levantas Severus” sonrió el anciano.  
  
  
“Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Severus, Albus. ¿Qué clase de descuidos son esos?” la mujer puso sus manos en jarra sobre su cintura y yo me sentí completamente ajeno a todo eso, mire a Afrodita y note en su mirada que él sentía lo mismo.  
  
  
“Quería probar una teoría, y fue cierta. Cuando su amigo intento cruzar hacia aquí no pudo, aunque veía la luz y llego a ella, no pudo pasar más allá”  
  
  
“¿Eso qué quiere decir, que no podremos regresar?” me exalte un poco.  
  
  
“¿Cómo pudo pasar el papel?” Afrodita hablo tranquilo desde su lugar, me había dado la espalda, se había girado por completo hacia ellos.  
  
  
“Me tome una pequeña libertad de tomar unos cuantos de sus cabellos que quedaron en el piso señor Milo, lo intentamos primero con un pergamino normal y no funciono, pero con su esencia en uno de ellos pudo pasar” tomo aire esperando a que respondiéramos.  
  
  
“Eso quiere decir que sólo Milo y yo podemos cruzar” dijo Afrodita en voz baja, como registrando todo en su mente. Sentí una inmensa alegría frente a esto.  
  
  
“Así es… pero” ¿Pero… como que, pero? “El señor Saga dijo que el pergamino lo encontró cuando él mismo estaba dentro de su ‘otra dimensión’ fue como lo llamo, y al momento de leerlo y querer regresar para responderlo el pergamino no cruzo esa dimensión, se quedó de este lado.” Sus ojos centellearon y un gruñido por parte del tipo de negro más una exclamación de la mujer se escucharon.  
  
  
“Entonces… ¿No podremos volver?” Afrodita estaba bastante calmado, así que deje que él siguiera hablando o yo lo echaría a perder.  
  
  
“No lo sabemos con exactitud, el hecho de que el portal siga abierto y que sólo ustedes puedan cruzarlo me da la esperanza de que puedan regresar a donde pertenecen” dijo el anciano acariciando su larga barba.  
  
  
“Y de que ningún otro extraño cruzará” el sujeto de negro volvía a hablar, estaba mejor callado. Apreté mis puños con fastidio.  
  
  
“En eso también estoy de acuerdo” dijo la mujer mirándonos fijamente.  
  
  
“Aún así, esta noche quiero intentarlo con ustedes, para ver si pueden pasar o tener una idea más clara del por qué no podrían”  
  
  
“Claro, lo haremos” le dije y volví a mirar al sujeto de negro “Después de todo no estamos aquí por gusto” él gruño y yo me sentí bien conmigo mismo.  
  
  
“Bien, entonces esta noche lo intentaremos de nuevo. Mientras tanto se quedarán aquí” le sonrió a la mujer la cual bufo y se volteo para otro lado. “Ahora los dejaremos para que coman, vendré en un rato más a charlar, buen provecho” nos sonrió y dio media vuelta. El sujeto de negro nos dedicó un último gruñido a manera de despedida y moviendo su palo camino tras el anciano que hoy portaba un estrafalario vestido azul con estrellas bordadas en él. La mujer bufo de nuevo movió su palo alrededor de nosotros y fue hacia su despacho más que molesta.  
  
  
“¿Comemos?” le dije a Afrodita mientras miraba las charolas.  
  
  
“No hay de otra, si quisieran matarnos ya lo habrían hecho, después de todo ¿Quién podría ayudarnos aquí? Nadie sabe quiénes somos y en el Santuario nadie sabe dónde estamos o con quien”  
  
  
“Buen punto” mi estómago gruño y yo me sonrojé un poco, vi que Afrodita reía por lo bajo hasta que su estómago hizo el mismo ruido, fue mi turno de formar una mueca burlona en mi rostro.  
  
  
“Pues comamos” se sentó en una de las sillas y yo me senté frente a él.  
  
  
Casi tuvimos miedo de lo que encontraríamos bajo las tapas de esas charolas. De repente se me ocurrió que estábamos en otra dimensión y quien sabe que comerían ahí… ¿Y si comen niños, o animales semi-crudos? No, no pueden comer niños, ahí educan niños… trague duro y al fin levante la tapa, abrí los ojos al ver lo que había delante de mí, era pavo con su guarnición y puré de patatas, unas tostadas, pudin de chocolate, gachas de avena y un vaso grande de lo que parecía zumo. Mire a Afrodita y él veía con el mismo asombro la bandeja de comida.  
  
  
“Creí que comían niños…”  
  
  
“Yo no sabía ni que pensar sobre la comida, pero todo se ve normal”  
  
  
Comimos todo lo que estaba en la bandeja, a decir verdad, estaba delicioso, cuando habíamos ido a ver a Saga aún no era la hora del almuerzo y cuando cruzamos a esta dimensión ya era de noche, no habíamos comido nada. Pero esto nos dejó muy satisfechos, después de que terminamos las bandejas y las charolas de comida desaparecieron solas. Estuvimos solos un rato, analizando todo lo que nos había pasado, empezamos a escuchar ruido en los corredores, pasos y voces tratando de sonar bajas.  
  
  
“¿Qué hacen aquí?” la mujer salió de su despacho y con un movimiento de su mano una cortina blanca cubrió el espacio donde estábamos “Si ninguno de ustedes tiene motivo para venir a la enfermería, mejor retírense; Potter, Granger y Weasley”  
  
  
Potter, así habían llamado al chico de anoche, nos pusimos en pie de un salto y fuimos hacia un espacio abierto que dejaba la cortina, no nos podíamos acercar más por la barrera, me asome cerrando un ojo para enfocar mejor y Afrodita se apoyó sobre mi espalda para hacer lo mismo. Ahí estaba el chico de cabello despeinado y gafas de montura redonda, ahora acompañado por un larguirucho pelirrojo y una castaña despeinada.  
  
  
“Solo… bueno…” la castaña quiso decir algo mientras trataba de enfocar hacia nosotros.  
  
  
“Anden, ya retírense de aquí. No sean entrometidos, o les hare beber una poción vitamínica por una semana” los chicos palidecieron un poco y se retiraron no sin antes intentar vernos, apretaron sus ojos como si con eso pudieran ver a través de la tela. La mujer nos volvió a dejar solos.  
  
  
Pasamos el resto de la mañana en silencio, por un rato paseamos de un lado a otro como fieras enjauladas, no podíamos si quiera pelear entre nosotros en estos momentos sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro.  
Apareció nuestro almuerzo, después la comida y al final de la tarde el té. La mujer se había compadecido de nuestro aburrimiento y nos había llevado unos libros ‘muggles’, según dijo así conocían a las personas no mágicas, y pudimos ver que los autores los conocíamos.  
  
  
“Yo leeré la dama de las Camelias” dijo Afrodita tomando el libro de una vistosa portada plastificada.  
  
  
“Yo algo de Conan Doyle” por lo menos algo que fuesen asesinatos normales me calmaría los nervios, no podía imaginarme leyendo a Le Fanu o Alan Poe en ese momento.  
  
  
“Milo, sin duda si no volvemos a casa esta noche, tendremos que hacer muchas preguntas”  
  
  
“Si…” yo también lo había notado. No podía ser una época medieval ya que los libros estaban plastificados y además en la solapa del mío rezaba 4° edición 1987 Londres Inglaterra.  
  
  
Habíamos pasado la tarde leyendo tras esa cortina saliendo esporádicamente al baño cuando no había algún niño o profesor y cuando algún mayor preguntaba algo la mujer sólo decía ‘secretos de Albus’ y más nadie preguntaba nada. Escuchamos cosas raras como ‘se cayó de su escoba en el entrenamiento de cuimich’ o algo así, o también ‘Hubo un incidente en transformaciones y me creció una cola en lugar de la mano, la profesora me envio aca después de la tercera vez que lo hice…’ o ‘Me pico un escrebuto de no sé qué explosiva’ parecía que ahí se Vivian muchas aventuras.  
  
  
Después de la cena el anciano volvió.  
  
  
“Buenas noches ¿Cómo están?” nos sonrió amigablemente y ahora si pude estremecerme con libertad.  
  
  
“Bien, muchas gracias por la comida” dejaría que Afrodita fuera el que hablase, yo me limitaría a asentir.  
  
  
“Vamos a mi despacho” la mujer agito su palo y pudimos ir hacia donde el anciano, o seguimos hacia la salida, donde se detuvo y miro a la mujer “Muchas gracias Poppy” nosotros asentimos con respeto y lo seguimos hacia el corredor “Comprenderán que con todos los muchachos aquí no pude venir sino hasta el toque de queda”  
  
  
“Claro”  
  
  
Pasamos por muchos corredores y las pinturas de nuevo murmuraban cuando pasábamos, nos topamos con un gato que nos miró con extrañeza y al fin llegamos frente a una gárgola.  
  
  
“Pastelillos dulces” le dijo el anciano a esta y después de saludarlo se hizo a un lado y pareció una escalera, al momento de escuchar hablar al objeto de piedra instintivamente lleve mi mano al pecho, esa cosa me había sacado un susto de muerte, vi que Afrodita estaba en iguales condiciones a las mías.  
  
  
Al subir por la escalera y entrar a la oficina vimos que el sujeto de negro estaba ahí ya.  
  
  
“Buenas noches” siseo y nosotros le devolvimos el saludo de una manera seca que no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo.  
  
  
De pronto el estar de nuevo ahí trajo a mi mente los recuerdos de la noche pasada y sentía en mi interior la furia de que ese hombre flacucho y pálido me haya asestado un golpe, mágico, pero golpe a mi orgullo, apreté los puños, pero Afrodita me tomo de un hombro, el hombre sonrió con descaro al ver mi reacción.  
  
  
“Yo también me alegro de verle de nuevo” me dijo con sarcasmo.  
  
  
“Vamos, vamos. Intentémoslo ahora” dijo en anciano.  
  
  
Afrodita y yo asentimos y caminamos hasta estar frente a la chimenea.  
  
  
“Cuando estén listos”  
  
  
“Antes…” dijo Afrodita “¿Podemos ver ese pergamino del que hablo?” nos lo mostro y ahí pudimos ver claramente la letra de Saga y su firma que tantas otras veces vimos bajo el sello de ‘Arles’ y ahora ostentaba su verdadero nombre, aun así, no había duda de que era él. Asentimos y le regresamos el papel.  
  
  
Caminamos dentro de la chimenea entre las llamas verdes sin quemarnos en absoluto, a lo lejos vimos la otra dimensión de Saga y fuimos hacia allí. Vimos a Saga del otro lado._  
  
  
Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

_Caminamos más a prisa e instintivamente nos tomamos de la mano, pero no pudimos salir fuera del destello de luz verde._

“Milo, Afrodita…” Saga se acercó pero no podíamos ir hasta él ni él llegar a nosotros.

Cuando quisimos hablar con él las palabras del anciano en latín comenzaron a escucharse, cada vez más fuerte, hasta hacerse completamente ensordecedoras.

“Milo, debemos regresar, no podemos pasar y la voz es cada vez más fuerte” nos tapamos los oídos y dimos media vuelta llegando de nuevo hacia la chimenea.

Cuando entramos de nuevo al despacho del anciano nos dejamos caer de rodillas, sentía la cabeza embotada y en los oídos un aturdimiento debido a la voz que fue aumentando de volumen, sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento. El anciano y el hombre de negro fueron hacia nosotros los vi antes de apretar fuertemente los ojos y perder el sentido.

“Reenervate” escuche, abrí los ojos y pude ver al anciano de rodillas frente a mi “¿Qué paso?”

“Reenervate” escuche a mi lado, al girar la cabeza el hombre de negro estaba apuntándole a Afrodita con su palo.

“¿Qué le está haciendo? ¡Déjelo!” quise abalanzarme contra él, pero el anciano me detuvo sujetándome de los hombros.

“Tranquilo muchacho”

Afrodita abrió los ojos y se sentó de un tirón “¿Qué paso?”

“¿No recuerdan nada?” el hombre de negro quien también estaba de rodillas a los pies de Afrodita se sentó sobre sus talones.

“Recuerdo que entramos en la chimenea” Afrodita puso su mano en la frente tratando de recordar todo “Atravesamos las llamas, vimos a Saga y… ¡La voz!”

“¡Es cierto!” apreté mis rodillas con las manos al recordarlo “Eran esas palabras en latín una y otra vez e iban aumentando de volumen hasta hacerse completamente insoportables” Afrodita asintió.

“Como lo sospeche…” todos volteamos a ver al anciano quien también se había sentado sobre sus talones y con una mano acariciaba su larga barba “Al momento de estar en esa dimensión en el medio de un choque entre dos energías tan poderosas sintieron el llamado de la magia y al responder a él ya fuera porque ustedes tienen la clave del quid del hechizo o por el choque dimensional, sea lo que fuere, al acercarse a la luz y cruzar hasta aquí respondieron al llamado de la magia, lo que los hace el ‘objeto’ de esta…”

“En cristiano por favor” le pedí sin entender mucho lo de hechizos y quid y llamado de magia.

“Director quiere usted decir que ellos ahora son parte del hechizo ¿Es eso?” en su rostro apareció una ligera mueca de preocupación, pero tan rápido como apareció se esfumo y su rostro volvía a ser tan adusto como le había visto desde la noche anterior.

“Así es Severus, de alguna forma ahora ellos tendrán que cumplir con la finalidad del hechizo, y sólo entonces podrán volver a casa”

“Ya decía yo que ese hechizo no era buena idea” el hombre se puso lívido para después comenzar a sonrojarse, supongo que, en un estado parecido a la furia, sus manos temblaban ligeramente pero su rostro seguía imperturbable “Hacer un hechizo de llamado, sin medir las consecuencias”

“El muchacho se veía triste y después de lo de lo del chico Diggory es comprensible, creí que lo que lo confortaría seria alguna pertenencia de Godric’s Hollow y que eso es lo que aparecería por la chimenea, también tengo errores Severus…” cerro los ojos y los tallo con sus largos y nudosos dedos.

“Director…” el hombre se quedó en silencio contemplándolo, como quien contempla a su padre cansado sin saber qué hacer para aliviarlo. Como yo nunca contemple al mío, quizá solo contemplase así a mi maestro, pero ya ni siquiera a él lo recuerdo con claridad.

“Ahora lo que debemos de hacer es tratar de regresarlos a su dimensión” soltó un suspiro y se acomodó las gafas de media luna, al abrir sus ojos estos parecieron centellear “Para ello creo que deberíamos preguntárselo a Harry, qué es lo que pidió como ayuda, quiero decir”

“Es un adolescente, no nos dirá ni la hora si se lo preguntamos. Deberíamos leer su mente” ¿Leer su mente? Espero que ese sujeto o el anciano no hayan hurgado en la mía, seria completamente desagradable.

“Sería algo sumamente invasivo Severus”  
estaba de acuerdo.

“Como si no lo hubieras hecho ya antes” me dejo casi atónito.

“Pero, aunque lo hiciéramos sólo les corresponde a ellos ayudarlo y para eso deben conocerlo mejor”

“¿Cómo que conocerlo mejor? Explicate ¿Qué quiere hacer?”

“Creo que ellos deberían pasar tiempo con el chico, tratar de comprenderlo, yo creí que necesitaría un objeto, como una foto o una carta, pero parece que es algo más profundo” sus ojos se posaron directamente sobre los oscuros de su interlocutor.

“¿Y cómo lograran eso? Hay algo que no me está diciendo Director” su mirada se entorno y pareció fulminarlo con esta, como si quisiera escudriñar en su alma.

“Tendrán que estar con Harry, quizá en la torre de Gryffindor, o como ayudantes de profesores…” volvió a acariciar su barba ignorando por completo el hecho de que el otro lo miraba de manera asesina.

“¿Ayudantes de profesores, como explicaremos eso a al Consejo Escolar? Ellos llamarían inmediatamente al ministerio…” el hombre había empezado a mover sus dedos de forma que denotaba su desesperación “Aunque quizá es lo que deberíamos hacer, llamar al Ministerio de Magia y dejar que el Wizengamot se encargue de ellos” sentí que me congelaba por un momento, no sabía de que rayos hablaban pero no sonaba bien.

“No podemos hacer eso Severus, si los entregamos ellos no podrían hacer nada de igual manera, no se podría romper un encantamiento que está ligado a otra dimensión, eso lo hace demasiado difícil, ni siquiera varios Aurores contigo y conmigo haciendo el Fninite Incantatem lo podríamos lograr”

“¿Qué es todo eso que están hablando?” les dije harto de sentirme fuera de lugar y no entender ni mierda de lo que pasa.

“Creo que tenemos derecho a saber” Afrodita levanto un poco la voz.

“No, no tienen. Son intrusos” su tono cortante estaba irritándome de sobremanera.

“El Ministerio de Magia regula el uso indebido de esta y el Wizengamotse encarga de juzgar cada caso” dijo el anciano a modo de buscar la paz en esa oficina.

“Según entiendo” Afrodita los miro desafiante “Si llaman a ese ‘Ministerio de Magia’ ellos sabrán que hicieron este hechizo… y el ‘Wizengamot’ juzgaría si es legal o no el haberlo hecho. ¿No les traería problemas a ustedes también?” uh, bien jugado, lance un silbido en mi mente.

El hombre de negro se puso rojo de la furia, no negare que lo disfrute en sobremanera “Si los entregamos como un ‘hechizo fallido’ quizá los Aurores encuentren un lugar para ustedes en Azkaban” apretó los dientes al decir lo último.

“Tranquilo Severus, no debemos pensar en entregarlos a los Aurores, no está bien que hombres inocentes sean enterrados vivos en una prisión, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, y más quienes no tienen actualmente culpas” el hombre de negro callo y se puso lívido, así que tenía cola que le pisaran, bueno, todos la tenemos.

“Así es, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de estar aquí y su hechizo es el que nos mantiene en este lugar, si hay algún culpable aquí…2 no pude terminar la frase.

“Ese soy yo” el anciano zanjo todo el asunto ahí “Y como tal tengo la responsabilidad de regresarlos a su dimensión. Pero sin poner en riesgo a mis alumnos, hay que pensar qué haremos Severus”

“Claro” ¿entonces eso significaba que ese hombre de verdad nos iba a ayudar?

“Vamos, pongámonos de pie y vayamos a tomar asiento a mi escritorio” hicimos tal cual nos dijo, él se sentó en su lugar y nosotros tomamos asiento frente a él, Afrodita se interpuso entre el hombre de negro y yo, quizá para prevenir cualquier tipo de conflicto “tomemos el té para tranquilizarnos, una selección de Fairy Dust para calmar nuestros ánimos será lo mejor.”

Frente a nosotros apareció un juego de té de porcelana y el anciano vertió el líquido de este en cada una de las cuatro tazas, también había unos bollos y galletas en el centro del escritorio.

“Lo que ellos dicen es verdad Severus, podríamos enfrentar cargos. Sobre todo, ahora que el Ministro está tratando de quitarme el puesto de Director, a pesar de haber sido un accidente, no deja de ser algo… fuera de la ley” ¿A caso ese hombre con vestidos estrafalarios, larga barba, gafas de montura de medialuna y mirada chispeante era un rebelde en el fondo? Bebí de mi taza de té.

“¿No se puede revertir el hechizo, o algo así?” Afrodita bebió de su taza después de decir esto.

“Temo que no, al ser algo que conecte ambas dimensiones esta fuera de mis manos hacer eso. Lo lamento” el anciano bebió de su té también.

“¿Y si nuestro amigo hiciera algo desde el otro lado?”

“Temo que su magia o energía no llegaría hasta aquí, sería inútil”

“Estamos atrapados aquí entonces” inquirí de mala gana, pero ya resignado a ello.

“Temo que si”

“Eso que sugirió de que pasara más tiempo con Potter… ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?” el hombre de negro miro con desagrado su taza, hizo una mueca y finalmente bebió de ella.

“A que se hagan amigos, por supuesto.” Dijo el anciano tal como así, como si uno en la vida fuera haciendo amigos a donde quiera que vaya… bueno, quizá así era, ¡pero en mi vida había tenido yo un amigo! Compañeros de armas claro, confiaba en Aldebaran y Dohko para resguardar mi vida, pero amigos, dudo que en Santuario exista eso, por lo menos entre nosotros los dorados. Camus y yo pudimos tener una amistad siendo niños, pero eso quedo en el pasado hace años.

“Aja… ¿Y cómo lograremos eso? Estos pobres diablos no saben ni dónde están, como demonios van a hacerse sus amigos” si no le rompí la cara a este hablador fue porque estaba completamente de acuerdo con él, por primera vez desde que nos conocimos tenía toda la maldita razón.

“Por eso quiero pensar bien lo que haremos. Hay dos opciones por el momento” volvió a beber de su té y tomo una de las galletas del plato “Una es que diga que son de algún tipo de departamento muggle y que están aquí para regular o constatar la buena educación los nacidos de muggles”

“Y eso es tan sencillo teniendo a los Slytherins amando cada paso que dan los Sangre sucia…”

“Ahí mi primer obstáculo, pero si jugamos bien las cartas puede que hasta nos convenga esa mentira mi querido Severus, a la postre de un futuro más tranquilo y sin tanto clasismo”

“Claro, ¿te traigo pluma y pergamino para que escribas tu versión de la utopía mágica? Si los padres de los sangre pura se enteran de que hay no sé quiénes de los muggles vigilando que los Sangre Sucia estén bien, comenzaran a llover preguntas” tomo aire un momento “Malfoy, por ejemplo”

“Oh Severus a Malfoy yo sé cómo manejarlo, además no podría inmiscuirse el consejo Estudiantil o el Ministerio de Magia, los tratos que hago con las autoridades y padres Muggles sólo le corresponde a Hogwarts, ahí ya libraríamos esa muchacho” comió un trozo de galleta con la singular alegría de un niño que se sale con la suya.

“¿Y cómo explicaremos que unos adultos duerman en el dormitorio de unos chicos de quince años?” a este punto las miradas de Afrodita y mías iban de uno a otro simultáneamente.

“Eso sería sólo un peque obstáculo muchacho, pero hay otra posibilidad para eso”

“Ilumíname”

“Podríamos regresarlos a sus quince años y hacerlos pasar por alumnos que vienen de alguna otra escuela, podrías hacerlo con una poción”

“¿Cómo?” inquirí de repente, regresarnos a nuestros quince años, esto estaba cada vez más loco.

“Les explico, Severus podría hacer una poción para regresarles físicamente esa edad, algo temporal que tendrían que estar bebiendo cada par de semanas… quizá” el hombre de negro gruño y se cruzó de hombros en su lugar, enfurruñándose un poco “Si los regresamos a esa dad y los hacemos pasar por estudiantes sería más fácil el tenerlos aquí, pasarían más desapercibidos”

“Aun así se exigiría saber quiénes son sus padres y por qué están aquí”

“Podríamos decir que es secreto por el trabajo de estos” guiño un ojo, algo me decía que ese hombre estaba comenzando a disfrutar este predicamento.

“Es arriesgado…”

“Todo esto es arriesgado Severus” tomo de su té nuevamente, dando por terminada la galleta que había estado mordiendo.

“Creo que habría que pensar el asunto”

“Así es, ustedes tendrán que decidir que opción debemos seguir, Harry ya los vio, pero sé que él no nos delatará”

“Muy tarde, sus amigos ya lo saben, fueron a la enfermería esta mañana. Poppy me lo dijo cuando fui a dejarle más poción relajante”

El anciano rio con ternura “Siendo así, sólo ellos tres lo saben y era de suponerse, los planes siguen igual, es su decisión Milo y Afrodita. Tendrán un par de días para pensarlo, en ese lapso yo conseguiré lo que se necesita para su estancia aquí” nos guiño el ojo de nuevo y señalo nuestro té apurándonos a que lo bebiésemos.

Nos quedaríamos en la enfermería ese par de días, según lo convenido con el anciano y tendríamos ese tiempo para pensar que queríamos hacer. Cuando estuvimos solos tras la cortina de la enfermería y completamente a oscuras mirando el techo, me invadió una zozobra.

“Afrodita…” sabía que estaba despierto al igual que yo, aun así, opte por llamar su atención de una forma convencional, él hizo un ruido en respuesta “¿Qué crees que debemos hacer, regresar a los quince años?”

“Honestamente Milo, no lo sé”

Me quede un rato más pensándolo, retroceder cinco años para mi… a los quince ya era un títere de Saga y peón del Santuario. Que sabía yo de ter quince años, pero la posibilidad de tenerlos y estar en una escuela… relativamente normal me hizo sonreír. Saber que es sentirse como un adolescente hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Continuara...

[Reportar al moderador](http://saintseiyayaoi.net/index.php?action=reporttm;topic=13801.5;msg=198665)


End file.
